LPS: What Really Happened
by platypusgirl27
Summary: Do you wish a certain scene in a LPS episode would be different? If you did, you came to the right place! You request them I rewrite them!
1. Secret Cupet

"We gotta do something!" Vinnie yelled in frustration. He was sick and tired of love, today. After all the Secret Cupet, Sugar Sprinkles, made their prickily pal, Russel, fall in love with the panda, Penny Ling. He won't leave her alone!

"Right! We march right up to Sugar Sprinkles and demand," Sunil brought his fist down forcefuly down onto his hand, sugesting that it would take strength to do it. "she turn Russel back to normal!" Normaly, Sunil wouldn't do this, but since his best friend was doing it, he would do it too.

Unknown to the pets, Sugar Sprinkles pushed open a window and began playing her love song. And she sang:

_"You can love 'most anyone. It's happy and it's free. Go and try it with the next pet you see."_

She jumped back and took off, knowing her work was done.

Sunil turned to Vinnie with hearts in his eyes. "Hi, handsome gecko." He said sweetly, taking Vinnie's hand in his paw.

Vinnie, also affected, blushed shyly. "Hi.." he whispered looking away. He chuckled nervously.

"Don't be shy." Sunil purred as he pulled a rose out of thin air. He held it in his teeth and pulled Vinnie closer.

Vinnie's cheeks got redder, almost the color of crimson. He leaned into Sunil, feeling protection and warmth being there.

Sunil purred softly. "Let's tango." He spun Vinnie around before doing a few dance steps.

Pepper and Minka watched on with wide eyes. This was more than they could handle. They ran their way out of there. They hid behind a toy chest and found themselves reunited with their friend Penny Ling.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Hiding from Vinnie and Sunil." Minka replied, breathlessly.

"Secret Cupet put them under her love spell, just like Russel!" Pepper explained.

"And their tangoing!" Minka butted in.

"Together?" Penny asked in shock.

"Yes!" Pepper and Minka yelled in usion.

Penny peeked around the chest. "Well, I think the coast is clear." She said tiptoeing with her friends following suit.

"Oh, senorita!" Russel yelled from somewhere.

They turned toward the chest as Russel popped out wearing a white frilly shirt and holding maracas.

Sunil and Vinnie, who had joined the party, smiled at him. "How romantic.." Vinnie said dreamily. "I agree, my love.." Sunil whispered into his gecko lover's ear.

Pepper, Minka, and Penny screamed in usion and hid in the dumbwaitor.

"Aww, some pets don't like love." Vinnie said sadly.

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan to romance them back out again." Russel said before jumping out of the chest.

* * *

Feeling as though it was safe, Penny Ling push door of the dumbwaitor up and jumped out. "I think they're gone."

"Well that's a relief." Pepper said following her.

Minka jumped out too, and said, "I'll say."

The lights dimmed suddenly. A disco ball hanging from a string projected whites dots all over the walls and floor.

In the middle of the floor stood Russel in a white suit. In the corner were Vinnie and Sunil, paying only attention to each other, feeding each other mango slices.

Russel started walking toward the girls in a swagerous way.

The girls went into a huddle.

"What are we going to do?" Penny asked.

"We have to find Sugar Sprinkles," Pepper sugested, "Since she snapped them into this, she must be able to snap them out of it!"

"Okay, on the count of three we make for it." Minka directed, "One. Two. Three!"

The girls ran past Russel knocking him off his feet.

* * *

"Sugar Sprinkles!" Penny yelled as she ran into the Sweet Delights Truck.

Sugar sat in a drawer full of sprinkles. She looked toward the girls as her name was called.

"You need to do something about your love song!" Penny finnished.

"Your music created a monster." Pepper stated.

"Three monsters!" Minka agreed.

"Oh, you grumpy poos, you're just not used to all that love when it comes your way!" Sugar jumped down beside them. "You'll get used to it! Besides, I'm not sure how to reverse my love song magic."

As she said that Russel, Vinnie, and Sunil climbed into the truck. Sunil and Vinnie, of course, were talking all lovesy.

Russel spiked his colar upwards and walked toward them snapping his fingers.

"Okay, that's just wrong." Sugar said watching Vinnie and Sunil. "Hmm, okay never tried to reverse the spell before." She jumped in front of Russel, Sunil, and Vinnie. "Hey! Snap out of it!"

They ignored her yelling and kept going.

"Hmm, that didn't work..Maybe if I try singing my love song backwards!" Sugar yelled jumping back into her Sprinkles.

She began singing her love song backwards.

Realizing he almost kissed Penny, Russel let go of her yelled in disgust.

Vinnie gasped when he realized his best friend was about to kiss him. He shoved Sunil away. "Eww!"

Sunil's heart broke. Why was love so hard? And why did Vinnie have to reject him?!

"Thank you Sugar Sprinkles." Penny smiled.

"Aww, you don't have to thank me." She jumped down and walked over to Sunil. "But you have to."

Sunil's eyes widened realizing what she meant. "Thanks.." he whispered.

"Thank her?!" Russel yelled, "Sugar Sprinkles, you made us act rediculous!"

Sugar Sprinkles sighed. "You know I like the lovey dovey Russel better." She pulled out her ukulele. "Listen to this."

Russel gasped, "Oh no!" He ran out of the of the truck followed by Sugar then Sunil and Vinnie then the girls.

* * *

After a chasing and the scaring of a mailman, Sunil and Vinnie sat in the red hydrant.

"About what happened-" Vinnie started.

"You don't have to say it," Sunil interupted. "You want to go back to being friends and forget today ever happened."

"No," Vinnie said shaking his head, "That's not what I was going to say. What I really wanted to say is, I don't want to keep living life and ignoreing this.." He placed his hand on Sunil's paw. "These feelings I have."

Sunil's eyes filled with tears. "Are you saying..?"

"Yes..I love you.."

Sunil wrapped his arms around Vinnie and cried into his shoulder. "I love you too!"

* * *

**And that's what really happened. Read, Review, and Request! Yes I do requests. pick an ep and a scene and I will rewrite it the way you choose.**


	2. The Expo Factor

**For FS1Pets, after Russel's photo shoot in The Expo Factor.**

* * *

"Lovely," Zoe Trent said looking at two pictures of her boyfriend, Russel. "You did wonderful. They are stunning, very stunning."

"Thanks." Russel said, nervously inching his hand closer to her paw.

"I always thought you had it in you." Zoe continued, "And because of this great work, I will reward you."

"Reward? What do you-" Russel stopped as Zoe kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks heated up and his heart beat faster. "Z-Zoe.."

"Shh..Russel.." Zoe whispered leaning in close to him. She pecked him on the lips.

"Ready guys?" Blythe asked opening the doors.

Zoe and the others jumped out leaving Russel blushing inside.

Russel sighed dreamily. "She likes me." He jumped out and posed in front of the camera with the other pets.

* * *

**Okay that was done. Request People! And FS1Pets, thanks for requesting. ;)**


	3. Some Assistance Required

**For BlytheandUnikittyFan, here is what really happened when Blythe was the secretery of Mona.**

* * *

"What have you done?!" Mona screamed at Blythe.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"First you give me a sandwich with my allergy in it, then I lose the chance to work with her! All because of you!"

"B-but Mona-"

"No, buts! You. Are. FIRED!"

Blythe gasped. She ran out of the building with tears in her eyes. She hopped onto her scooter and drove not stopping until she got to Littlest Pet Shop. She ran inside past Mrs. Twombly and the pets, and climbed into the dumbwaitor.

She went up to her room, where she layed on her bed and sobbed for hours. Her only chance in the pet fashion world was closed. If only she had done the right things, none of this would have happened!

* * *

**Request, yay! Done this without much thought. I really like the thought of Blythe's one chance in pet fashion disapeared because of one small mistake. Request please. If you do you can save your dreams, of something happening that didn't happen!**


	4. Juan Jose Jorge

**For Cakeisawesome444, Zoe's story of Juan Jose Jorge. Enjoy.**

* * *

"It was at one of my fashion shows, I met a handsome collie. His name was Juan. He fell madly in love me. I, of course, loved him too. He wanted me to jump the fence and go back to Hollywood with him, where I'll raise a litter of puppies while he's doing comercials. I agreed and we had two girls."

"Uh, if you had puppies, then why are you here?" Blythe asked.

"Oh." Zoe sighed, "It's a traggic story you see. My love for the camera got the best of me and I went back to my old life, being a model!"

"Wow, interesting story." Blythe commented.

"Yes." Zoe muttered and layed down. She sighed dreamily as images of Juan flodded her mind.

* * *

**I hope this is what you wanted. Request please. Do it for Zoe's daughters!**


	5. Shanghi Hi-jinks

**For HyperMonicaPenWork, this scene is from Shanghi Hi-jinks after the traditional dragon dance.**

* * *

Sunil pulled Vinnie in for a hug. "Colassal footwork as usual, Vinnie!" The dragon dance was a sucess! He really thought they dance would end teribly, for Penny Ling didn't even get there untill their tail was stuck on a nail.

Vinnie smiled. He worked hard to lead them through the dance and so far Sunil was the only one that cared to thank him! Getting thanks from him was worth more than all the gold in the world.

Sunil's cheeks heated up. _'W-why is he kissing my..? Huh!' _He gasped, gripping Vinnie's shoulders to keep himself up.

Vinnie kissed his friend's neck lightly. The noises the mongoose made was enough to keep him going. "Shh.." he whispered, "Mrs. T is calling us to the stage."

Sunil nodded and followed all the pets, including Vinnie, out from behind the curtain. He was glad to be called family by Mrs. T, but he will never forget what Vinnie one to him.

* * *

**I know you wanted thoughts, but I couldn't help myself! Request please, and Sunil may get to be kissed like that again.**


	6. The Hedgehog in the Plastic Bubble

**For PawPatrol156, the scene is from The Hedgehog in the Plastic Bubble after Russel saves Penny. **

* * *

"You saved me." Penny gasped finding herself underneath Russel.

"Yea I did." Russel blushed nervously. He always dreamed to be in this position. Well, not this position exactly. He turned to get off of her, but he met her purple eyes and he melted. She is so beautiful. Why couldn't he make her his?

_'Russel..' _Penny pushed him away quickly. She wasn't going to let her crush get the best of her. "Thanks." If only there was a way to really thank him. "Hmm..Thank you hug!" She held out her arms and walked toward him.

"No!" Russel yelled. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Aww, it's no fun when you can't hug them." Penny sighed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Request please, and Russel may ask out Penny.**


End file.
